Temptation
by Darkover
Summary: A brief but intense tale featuring Aragorn. This story was written for the "Dialogue" Challenge at Teitho, where it received First Place. The challenge was that the story had to be written entirely in dialogue form, and so it is. Please read and review.


7

Title: "Temptation"

Author: Darkover

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters of "Lord of the Rings" were created by J.R.R. Tolkien, not by me, and I am not claiming otherwise. This story is written for love, not for money, and as a tribute to his genius; please do not sue.

Summary: A brief but intense tale featuring Aragorn. This story was written for the "Dialogue" Challenge at Teitho, where it received First Place. The challenge was that the story had to be written entirely in dialogue form, and so it is. Please read and review.

~ooo0ooo~

"He looks just like Denethor."

He does.

"The only one left of his line, now that the Steward and his elder son are dead."

True.

"That might be for the best."

What do you mean?

"One life. One barrier."

I fail to understand you.

"Truly? It seems straightforward enough."

….

"The significance is clear. Someone must command Minas Tirith, and the forces of Gondor."

Gandalf—

"The wizard cannot remain here forever."

This young man—

"Is a son of Denethor. Like father, like son."

I do not know that.

"He looks just like him. If he so resembles his father in face and body, do you doubt that he is just like him in mind and in heart?"

Even so….

"Do you truly believe a son of Denethor would welcome you? Do not delude yourself."

He needs help.

"It need not be your help."

Of course it must.

"Why not just let nature take its course?"

Because he would die!

"He will probably die anyway. And how many will die while you are attending to him? Think of that."

What—?

"The Lady Eowyn, the hobbit Meriadoc—are they any less worthy of your assistance?"

Of course not, but this young man needs help immediately.

"So do they. And they have a claim of friendship upon you. You do not even know this son of Denethor, except that his father was your enemy! If you exhaust yourself in caring for him, how will you be able to treat Eowyn and Merry? Do you want them to die?"

No one will die, not while it is within my power to prevent it!

"But it is not within your power to save them all. You are already weary. If you expend your efforts on saving this son of Denethor, you may not be able to save Eowyn and Merry. Or others who may be more deserving."

Deserving? This young man is much loved. All weep for him. And he is doughty. Gandalf has told me how valiantly he fought for Gondor, and yet his reward was to be sent on a fool's mission by his own father. Now he lies in the grip of the Black Breath, at the point of death.

"Exactly! If his own father did not trust him, why should you? And he is dying. Not your fault. You have done him no harm. If you expend all your strength in bringing him back, do you suppose Eomer will thank you, if Eowyn dies while you are trying to save this son of Denethor? What will be the consequences to the alliance between Rohan and Gondor? You already love Eomer like a brother. You owe nothing to this son of Denethor."

I can save them both.

"Are you certain of that? Even if you do, this son of Denethor will be a barrier to your rightful claim as long as he lives. If he opposes your claim, can Gondor withstand the crisis that will result? It will lead to civil war, which is what you have striven all your life to avoid!"

It need not come to that.

"Even if it does not, so long as this man lives, do you doubt that the people will look to him for judgment? Whereas if he no longer lives, there will be no impediment at all to your rightful claim."

I cannot just let him die.

"It is your responsibility to save the lives of Eowyn and Merry before any others. They are your friends; that is the right thing to do. By the time you have finished healing them, nature may already have taken this matter out of your hands."

All the more reason why I must treat him now!

"When you have finished healing Eowyn and Merry, you can claim that you are too weary to put forth the amount of healing it will take to bring this son of Denethor back. It may even be true. Or just pretend to examine him now, and claim that there is nothing to be done. He is already too far gone. No one will know that you speak falsely, not even Gandalf—"

I am no liar!

"Of course not, but you are selfish! Can you not see that Gondor needs a king, *now!* If this son of Denethor lives, surely that will foment a crisis! You must fulfill the wishes of your forefathers! It is your *duty* to reclaim the kingdom, and this one life stands in your way! You can marry Arwen, the woman you love, who has waited for you in dwindling hope for so long! You—"

I am no liar, but you are! You are the Enemy, or these thoughts come from the same place as the Enemy! Either way, your words are poison!

"This son of Denethor—"

Faramir, his name is Faramir! He has every right to live, and I will save him! I will listen to you no more! BEGONE!

….

"_My lord, you called me. I come. What does the King command?" _


End file.
